


[podfic] Passion, Serenity

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Moving Meditation, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: When he’s making love to Hera, Kanan finds it startlingly easy to slip into a sort of meditative trance. Time has no meaning while he’s dropping kisses down her throat, over her breasts, tracing runes with his fingers on the inside of her thighs. And he’s so attuned to her responses that the ordinary distracting chatter of his own surface thoughts slides away. All his senses are opened to her and he’s utterly focused: it’s certainly not a meditation technique that the old Jedi Masters would have ever endorsed, but it centers and grounds him and brings his spirit into harmony.





	[podfic] Passion, Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Passion, Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294290) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content, Established Relationship, Moving Meditation

 **Length:**  00:12:44

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Passion,%20Serenity_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
